Elves
Numerous yet hidden, the Elves of Heveron and it's fellow border countries act as guardians and protectors of the woods in which they live. Their history, lifestyle and culture aren't well known to the world at large, but the details of the Elven race and the ways in which they live are just as rich and vibrant as the Dwarves and Humans like to outwardly portray. Though unable to utilise True Magic, all Elves are blessed with the ability to use Nature Magic to varying degree known as the 'Aether', which focuses around the elements of Earth and Wind, as well as Water to varying degrees. Elven SocietyCategory:HeveronCategory:Factions Whilst Elves are sporadic in their settlements, often dividing into clans and acting more as wanderers of the woods than claiming any one place as their own, they are all connected by the Way of the Wind, otherwise known as the Aether. All Elves, other than those who are exorcised from the Way, heed this calling from their birth until their eventual death. To the Elves, 'The Wind' (Aether) cannot be said to simply be the breeze of the air, but is rather the breath of life itself that courses through the earth. Through it, Elves gain many senses and abilities beyond other races, and in some cases can even use The Wind to influence the world itself. Those who are particularly attuned to The Way are often made aware of the fact when they are 6-9 years old. They will often understand more about the world than their brethren by mere nature, or may display an innate ability to manipulate The Wind without formal training. It is often these Elves who are then brought up to become the Druid caste who lead the Elven race, though those of other exceptional merits may also take up leadership positions as well. While many of these Druids reside in the great city of Avash'Haran, all Elven clans, both large and small, that spread out into the wilderness will also have two druids with them. The elder of the two is known as the Lev'Aeth, or Great Wind, and leads the clan in its duties. The other, the Tal'Aeth or Young Breeze, is usually the student of the older druid. The non-druidic Elves are both plentiful and no less impressive than their more attuned counterparts, for whilst they may not be able to perform the greater feats of Nature Magic, they instead carry the benefits of the Aether into other professions. Being able to understand nature at a base level grants an incredible advantage when hunting, for example, or being able to fight off invaders by knowing with instinct where the branches of trees spread and connect with one another. This does, however, give them a crucial disadvantage in areas where nature is less prominent, such as the larger Human cities or stony, underground caves of the Dwarves. This is yet another reason why Elves are far less seen outside their own culture, as it is often said by those who extensively travel that when they enter a human city, they feel as though a 6th sense has been completely lost to them. Though they are all linked by the Aether, however, Elves are just as prone to crime and divergence as any other race, some seeing The Wind as a burden rather than a blessing for example. In extreme cases, or as a dire punishment, Druids are capable of completely excommunicating other Elves from the Aether and the benefits it provides. It is these Exiles that often find their homes in human locations, now that they are cut off from The Wind no matter where they choose to travel. Elven Civilisation Elven Trade and Relationships Humans Dwarves